


And So She Ran

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween AU, superhero au, the flash au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Sana Bakkoush is the Flash and her best friend Yousef Acar doesn't know the truth. She's determined to change that this Halloween.





	And So She Ran

**Author's Note:**

> so the flash is back and iris/barry (westallen) are better than ever before! I adore them and had to write a flash-westallen type yousana AU because these two are the sweetest pairings ever <3 so here's the flash/skam AU no one asked for, but I hope you enjoy!

She was the red streak of justice. She was the zooming force every newspaper was raving about. She was the fastest woman alive.

 

Sana Bakkoush was the Flash.

 

And tonight, after months of frustration and doubt and nerve wracking apprehension, she was _finally_ going to tell her childhood best friend, Yousef Acar, the truth.

 

Unfortunately, he was the same Yousef Acar that she had had a _massive_ crush on since the first time she saw him at Elementary School. Before the tragedy with her parents, before Mr. Acar became her legal guardian, before Yousef became a part of her daily life at home.

 

She had loved him before she had even known what the word love meant.

 

Which made it all the more difficult to keep her identity a secret from him. She had wanted to tell him, so many times, but for his own safety she kept quiet.

 

On his part, Yousef had been team Flash since day one. He had written numerous articles praising the Flash, denouncing anyone spreading false rumors about her and always standing by her side through the influence of his words, building a pure and good reputation for the woman in red.

 

She had once jokingly accused him of being one of those “Flash groupies”, secretly in love with the red speedster. And when he had replied simply with a wink, her heart skipped a beat as she blushed furiously at the notion of Yousef being in love with her other self.

 

But then she frowned at the idea that he would only ever fall in love with the Flash, and not her. Not Sana Bakkoush. Not his childhood best friend he only had platonic feelings for.

 

So she would crush those silly ideas out of her head and try her best to move on, continuing with her day job at the CCPD and then meeting up at Star Labs with Jamilla, Chris, and Isak at night.

 

Her ragtag team who couldn’t be more different from one another but worked in tandem and harmony when the city was in trouble.

 

None of them knew about the stunt she was going to pull tonight. They had all warned her not to tell Yousef various times in the past.

 

But she was beyond caring about all of that.

 

So she put on her flash costume, all of it except the headpiece which covered her hair and half of her face. She had substituted it with a golden hijab instead. The same shade of golden as the lightning symbol on her chest.

 

Sana looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

 

_She was ready._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 

The party was in full swing by the time she arrived. She wasn’t the only Flash though; in fact, half the room was filled with red speedsters. But she knew that would be the case once she heard “superhero” was the theme. And now that Central City had their own superhero, of course everyone would choose to go as the Flash.

 

Yousef waved as soon as he spotted her. He was wearing a Green Arrow costume, complete with the bow set, looking ridiculously handsome as usual. He made his way over to her with a big grin on his face.

 

“Wow.” He breathed.

 

She shrugged nonchalantly even though she was quite pleased with his reaction. “Like it?”

 

He nodded. “I’ll go as far as saying you look better than the real Flash, though don’t let her hear that.” He ended with a whisper.

 

“I won’t.” Sana said, practically bouncing on her feet with all the nervous energy balled up inside her.

 

“I won’t have to tell her because- “

 

“Yousef!” His friend/coworker from Jitters called him and he slipped away with a “be back in a second.”

 

Sana smiled tightly and then went to the bathroom to calm herself down.

 

This was a bad idea. This would ruin their friendship. He’d feel so betrayed, not to mention the fact that he would want to join Star Labs and that might put him in ever more danger.

 

Honestly, what was she even thinking?

 

Determined to not reveal her identity, she went back to the party and spent the rest of night hearing compliments about how well she’d done her costume, far better than most of the other Flashes in the room, and her faking smiles and thanking them while Yousef gave her curious glances.

 

She wasn’t in the mood to be in the party at all anymore, her whole idea of how the evening would pan out being ruined and all. So when she decided to leave early, Yousef said he’d walk her home, even though she insisted he stay.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they walked side by side, she mused at how she could carry him back to their home in a second if only he knew.

 

Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear him call her name. Once, twice, before he finally clapped his hands and went, “Earth to Sana, Earth to Sana!”

 

She snapped back to reality and asked him, “What?”

 

He smiled and said, “Was just asking if you’re feeling alright.”

 

“Hmmm? Oh yeah, fine. Just a little tired.”

 

“From all the sleepless nights?”

 

She jolted to a stop.

 

“What do you mean, sleepless nights?”

 

“Oh you know, from all the sleepless nights fighting crime?”

 

Her eyes were wide as saucers and she opened her mouth to say something but words failed her. How did he find out?? Moreover, how long had he known and kept quiet??

 

She wanted to deny it, wanted to go back to the safety of oblivion, but she didn't have the energy for any more lies. Her shoulders sagged with the weight of the revelation and she looked down at her shoes, utterly unsure how to proceed.

 

He turned and then stood right in front of her. 

 

“Sana, look at me please.”

 

He took her hands and gently repeated, “Please.”

 

She did, and she was surprised to find there was no judgment or sense of betrayal there. Just the same warmth and kindness she had always known. And something more, which she couldn't quite put a name to.

 

 “Are you looking into my eyes now?”

 

“I’m looking into your eyes now.”

 

“And what do you see?”

 

“I see my best friend who somehow figured out I was the Flash and didn’t tell me he knew.”

 

He scoffed and said with a hint of annoyance, “Oh so we’re turning this on _me_ now are we?”

 

She backtracked quickly. “No, no that’s not what I meant at all! I’m just...really shocked.”

 

His easy smile is back. “So was I. When I first found out, it was because of the spark of electricity that I felt when you touched my hand on the bridge two months ago. Right after you rescued me and carried me all the way across the city. I had felt that spark only once before, when you were lying on a hospital bed, your ninth month in coma, a day before you made a miraculous recovery and woke up. I placed my hand on yours and held it for a long time, and just as I let go, that jolt of electricity flowed between us.”

He leaned in close and whispered, “As you left me on the bridge, your fingers slipping from mine, I felt the same spark. And I just knew.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she breathed out, her voice barely audible.

 

“I wanted you to be the one to reveal your truth to me. Yes, I was hurt at first, angry even, but then I understood. As always, you did what you did because you loved me.”

 

Her heart fluttered at that, and she wondered how much more of this, his proximity, his words, she’ll be able to take before she spills the other secret she’s been hiding from him. Indeed, _she loved him._ Always had, always will. And maybe one day, he’ll find out that truth too, though hopefully under different conditions.

 

But one secret at a time will do, especially for today. It was enough for now.

 _They_   were enough.

 

So all she did was beam up at him and say, “Well, now that it’s all in the open, how about we travel home via the Flash Express?”

 

He laughed at that and said, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

She scooped him up easily and whooshed her way across town, running faster than ever before.

 

Yes, this will have repercussions and her team will give her an earful for sure, but for Yousef? It was worth it all.

 

And so she ran, filled with exhilaration and happiness and freedom.


End file.
